09 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Jestem prawdziwym lwowiakiem; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3912 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4128); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3913 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4128); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 9 lipca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa - Z dziadkiem na łódce, odc. 48 (Granda Pig?s Boat, ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Wiosenna gorączka, odc. 8 (Springtime fever, ep. 8); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Domisie - Nie leń się; program dla dzieci 09:35 Baranek Shaun - Lunatyk, odc. 31 (Sheepwalking); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 09:45 Na wysokiej fali - seria I, odc. 8 (Blue Water High, series I ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Australia (2004) 10:15 Szkoła złamanych serc odc.112 (odc. 112); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kwadrans na kawę 11:15 Podróżnik - Porto Santo 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 9 lipca; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1030; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1031; telenowela TVP 13:10 Siódme niebo, ser. VI - Alkohol odc. 13 (7th Heaven ser. VI - Drunk ep. 13) kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:00 Klan - odc. 1461 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Don Matteo - W oczekiwaniu na wyrok odc. 14 (Don Matteo - In attesa di giudizio); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2000) 16:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 2 (Watch Over Me ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 16:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Sylwia Gruchała 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Przebojowa noc 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 3914 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4129); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3915 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4130); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - By niemoc móc zmóc; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Sąsiedzi - Psia buda 56 (Psi bouda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Zakupy, odc. 49 (Shopping, ep. 49); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o drzewie jednoowocowym, odc. 12 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Dwie matki (Loosing Isaiah) - txt str.777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1991) 22:15 Cienie PRL - u - Wojsko; widowisko publicystyczne 23:05 Telefon od mordercy (Long Distance); thriller kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:40 Komediantka - odc. 3/9; serial TVP 01:35 Opowieści telewizyjne - odc. 2 Moda; program rozrywkowy 02:05 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 02:30 Był taki dzień - 9 lipca; felieton 02:35 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Jestem prawdziwym lwowiakiem; cykl dokumentalny 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 W labiryncie - odc. 12 - List z Ameryki 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 31/52 Złota rybka (Casper ep. Free Goldie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:15 M jak miłość - odc. 220; serial TVP 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 65 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 66 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 81; serial TVP 10:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 73 (290) Przeprawa przez morze cz. 1; serial komediowy TVP 11:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 25/74 W akcie desperacji (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Desperate Measures)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 12:20 Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 13/72 Harry szaleje (Harry And The Hendersons ep Harry Goes Ape); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:50 Wyścig w przestworzach - cz. 3/4 (Space Race); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:50 Dubidu - odc. 9; quiz muzyczny 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 11/20 (95) Wiatr w oczy, część 1 (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. (9113 Stormy Weather I)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 15:45 07 zgłoś się - Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę? - txt str.777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1978) 16:50 MASH - odc. 75/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 501)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:25 MASH - odc. 76/147 (MASH (s. IV, G 502)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975) 17:50 Sylwetki Olimpijskie - Sylwia Gruchała 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Moja rodzinka - odc. 11/34 (My Family, Season 2, Episode 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 19:40 Biuro kryminalne - Złoty łańcuszek; serial TVP 20:10 Dr House - odc. 9/22 (House, M. D. ep.?DNR?? Eps. #E5509); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:00 Oficer - odc. 8/13 - Towarzysze broni - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Alibi na środę - Wróg osobisty (Malevolent); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:40 Stop! Reportaż - Ratunku! 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Powroty - Młyn na nowo - film dok. 00:50 Poradnia małżeńska Trinny i Susanny - odc. 3 (Trinny and Susannah Undress? - odc. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (37) 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:18 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Burza uczuć, cz. I (Storm of Emotions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:05 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:49 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:18 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Moje miasto, czyli historia Gdańskiem pisana 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Moje miasto, czyli historia Gdańskiem pisana 16:55 Ginące zawody 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Reportaż 19:15 Rodno zemia 19:40 Ginące zawody 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Burza uczuć, cz. I (Storm of Emotions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:05 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:49 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Wędrówki po regionie, Latarnia morska w Świnoujściu 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:18 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Barwy nauki 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:15 Ahoj w Policach 18:30 Nie udawaj Greka, Z szeregu wystąp 18:55 Wakacje w PRL-u 19:00 Koncert na 4+ 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna i serwis sportowy 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Burza uczuć, cz. I (Storm of Emotions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:05 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:49 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu ; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:18 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 W życiu jak w teatrze - Do kabaretu wstąp!; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:07 Wędrownik Mazowiecki; magazyn; STEREO 19:13 Czarny serial - Kopernik; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Studio reportażu - SPACEROWNIK - SPACERKIEM PO WOLI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:59 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:10 Pogoda; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:24 Lekkoatletyka - Kronika Mistrzostw Świata Juniorów - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Burza uczuć, cz. I (Storm of Emotions); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:05 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:49 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Magia Niagary (5) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.20 Arabela (13) - serial familijny, Czechosłowacja 09.00 Słodkie zmartwienia (13) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 09.30 Czarodziejki (64) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (109) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Miłość z o.o. (7) - serial komediowy, USA 12.00 Piękni (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 14.00 Miodowe lata (32) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Rodzina Duque (10} - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 Daleko od noszy (114): Drugi tytuł - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Miodowe lata (33) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Mamuśki (8): Godzina zero - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 21.00 Switch - komedia, USA 1991 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Misiek Koterski Show - rozr. 00.15 Fala zbrodni (7) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 01.15 Ale kasa! - teleturniej 02.15 Zakazana kamera 04.15 Nocne randki TVN 04.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.05 Telesklep 05.55 Hej-nał show 06.55 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (24, 25/39) - serial animowany 07.50 Druga twarz - reality show 08.55 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.35 Telesklep 10.35 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.30 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 12.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej (860-862) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.20 Inwazja (13/22) - serial SF, USA 15.15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (7/16) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - rnagazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Piękny umysł - drarnat obyczajowy, USA 2001 23.35 Bohater i strach - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 01.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.55 Wrzuć na luz 02.55 Telesklep 03.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.50 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 06.15 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Pokemon (235) - serial, Jap./USA 09.55 Zbuntowani (182) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Sidła miłości (78) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.55 Buffy, postrach wampirów (6) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 13.55 Instynkt tropiciela: Ruda Śląska - magazyn turystyczny 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.25 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni 16.20 Dharma i Greg (4) - serial, USA 16.50 Saint-Tropez (28) - serial, Fr. 18.00 Mała czarna - talk show 19.00 Zbuntowani (183) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Pająk - horror, USA 2000 21.55 24 godziny (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23.55 Mała czarna - talk show 00.55 Jerycho (1) - serial SF, USA 01.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.55 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Monte Carlo 04.35 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.00 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.25 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Music Chat 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Życie na fali (1/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 08.40 Misja: epidemia (9/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Magda M. (46) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kryminalni (24): Egzekucja - serial kryminalny, Polska 11.40 Telesklep 12.45 Fabryka gry 13.40 Serce z kamienia (83/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 14.35 Magda M. (47) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.40 Życie na fali (2/16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Misja: epidemia (10/20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.35 Kryminalni (25): Łowcy dusz - serial kryminalny, Polska 18.35 Frasier (3) - serial komediowy, USA 19.05 Przyjaciele (2/18) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Diabli nadali (15/25) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Prywatna sprawa - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1992 22.00 Crooklyn - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 00.20 Krwawa forsa - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 02.05 Wróżki TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Domowe przedszkole - Teatrzyk w kuchni; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 63; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (4) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2* "Papiescy elektorzy"; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 36; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Kopciuszek - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Wakacyjna Filharmonia Dowcipu 2008 (5); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Jubileusz kościoła Świętej Trójcy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ostoja - odc. 63; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 40 - Amazonka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Teatrzyk w kuchni; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Miejscowość w Unii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Droga do EURO 2012; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Zofia Kilanowicz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 36; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Nocny spacer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Bigbeatowe lato (Sakali leta); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Mutter; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:16 Dzika Polska - Piąty żywioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Nocny spacer; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 23; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Bigbeatowe lato (Sakali leta); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Mutter; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Miejscowość w Unii; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Lot w kosmos (99) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (649) 8:45 Samo życie (1110) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Największy przyjaciel człowieka (80) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Harakiri (198) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tango z aniołem: Przepowiednia (1) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Przetarg (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Coś wisi w powietrzu (100) 19:35 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (650) 21:30 Samo życie (1111) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Dobro musi przegrać (99) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Trujące żądło zazdrości (48) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Pacjent zwany ordynatorem (81) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1111) 1:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Coś wisi w powietrzu (100) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (650) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Znieczulica społeczna (199) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Pacjent zwany ordynatorem (81) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Dobro musi przegrać (99) Discovery Channel 6:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Dietetyczna cola i mentosy 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 9:00 Superjazda: Skóra 10:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 (1) 10:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mazda MX5 (2) 11:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Pierwsza dziesiątka 12:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Dietetyczna cola i mentosy 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Na kółkach 14:00 Brudna robota: Badacz węży (35) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (7) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (59) 16:00 Auto dla każdego (5) 17:00 Producenci motocykli: Chica i Barragan 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (2) 19:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna Ricka (1) 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 21:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 22:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun pingwinów (36) 23:00 Broń przyszłości: Bez szans 0:00 Królowie mocy (1) 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Ślady śmierci 2:00 O krok od śmierci: Spotkanie z rekinem 3:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 4:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun pingwinów (36) 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Hershey (2) Canal + 07.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Simpsonowie 11 (19) - serial 07.45 łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08.00 Krowy na wypasie - film animowany, Niemcy/USA 2006 09.35 Opus Dei - utajona krucjata - film dokumentalny, Chile/Francja 2006 10.40 Something New - komedia romantyczna, USA 2006 12.25 Miss Potter - film biograficzny, USAJWielka Brytania 2006 14.05 RockefeIler Plaza 30 2 (10/22)- serial komediowy, USA 14.35 Przystanek autobusowy - komedia, USA 1956 16.15 Złodziejka - thriller, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2007 17.50 Alłve: Dramat w Andach - dramat, USA 1992 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 11 (20) - serial 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21.00 Premiera: Van Veeteren - Moreno i cisza - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2006 22.35 Premiera: SuperDeser. Rosalie i Bruno - film krótkometrażowy 23.10 Ostatni król Szkocji - dramat, Wielka Brytania 2006 01.20 Tristram Shandy - wielka bujda - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2005 02.55 Krwawe święta - horror, Kanada/USA 2006 HBO 06.00 Po rozum do mrówek - film animowany, USA 2006 07.25 Cztery amazonki - komedia sensacyjna, Holandia 2004 09.05 Mowa delfinów - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2006 10.45 Elvis - film biograficzny, USA 1981 12.25 Przewrotne szelmy - komedia, USA 2005 13.50 Biała hrabina - dramat, Wielka Brytania/USA/Niemcy/Chiny 2005 16.00 Imagine: John Lennon - film dokumentalny, USA 1988 17.45 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - film przygodowy, USA 2006 20.10 Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata - film przygodowy, USA 2007 22.50 Droga zemsty - thriller, USA 2006 00.20 Teksaska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek - horror, USA 2006 01.50 Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata - film przygodowy, USA 2007 Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 7:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (5) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (12) 8:30 Małpi biznes (11) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Na ratunek kotu 10:00 Cudowne psy (7) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Miracle at Sage Creek" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 12:00 Łowca krokodyli: Plujące kobry 13:00 Śmiercionośna meduza 14:00 Żarłacze białe w strefie śmierci 15:00 Żyjące smoki: Panujące gady 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (5) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (7) 18:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Intensywna praktyka 18:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Spróbuj jeszcze raz 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 19:30 Małpi biznes (12) 20:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Długoszpar 21:00 Inwazja szarańczy: Owad, który zjadł Afrykę 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 23:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 0:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (52) 1:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 1:30 Małpi biznes (12) 2:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Długoszpar 3:00 Inwazja szarańczy: Owad, który zjadł Afrykę 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Powrót źrebaka 5:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Twarze i maski - odc. 2/8 Propozycja. Rok 1976; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Indie oczami Louisa Malle'a - odc. 3 (Inde fantome - part 3, la religion); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1969); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Malta 2005 - Kult - koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Książki na lato odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Kusza; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Władysław Nehrebecki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Lato z polską animacją - Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci...; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Daniel Szczechura; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Trzy po trzy; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Stefan Janik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Mistrzowskie lekcje Maxima Vengerova (Maxim Vengerov: Masterclass); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Frrr; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Dyktator (The Great Dictator); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1940); reż.:Charlie Chaplin; wyk.:Charlie Chaplin, Paulette Goddarat, Jack Oakie, Reginald Gardiner, Henry Daniell; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Bobby McFerrin (Bobby McFerrin); koncert kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Studio R - Wrocław kryminalny Krajewskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Kochany i nienawidzony. Dramat życia i śmierci twórcy "Krzyżaków"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Stanisław Janicki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Allegro Vivace; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Lato z polską animacją - Vendetta; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Władysław Nehrebecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Lato z polską animacją - Koń; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 To ja złodziej; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein - Spotkania z muzyką - Brzmienie orkiestry (Young People's Concerts - Leonard Bernstein, A sound of an orchestra); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (1965); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Strefa - Alfabet Polskiego Performance - Ewa Zarzycka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Strefa - Falstart; film obyczajowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Strefa - Kaliber 44 - Koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 41 - Memphis Industries; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocne - Formuła 17 (Shi qi sui de tian kong); film fabularny kraj prod.TAJWAN (2004); reż.:DJ Chen; wyk.:Tony Yang, Duncan Lai, Chin King, Dada Ji, Jason Chang, Ladder Yu, Tze-Long Yang; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Lato z polską animacją - Allegro Vivace; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Anatol Radzinowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Lato z polską animacją - Vendetta; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1966); reż.:Władysław Nehrebecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Lato z polską animacją - Koń; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Witold Giersz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Majątek PZPR i początki polskiego kapitalizmu; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Dzieje Polaków - Sarmacja czyli Polska; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Sarmacja, czyli Polska (XVII w.); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Zakręty dziejów - Kulisy bolszewickiego przewrotu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Tajna historia ZSRR - Pokój i wojna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Bracia Ormianie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Kultura Ormian; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Górskie miary Jana Długosza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Po co nam to było - Prywatna historia Kabaretu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Historia i dokument - Tajemnica Gór Sowich; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Historia harcerstwa polskiego 1911 - 1997 - odc. 1; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Siła bezsilnych - Skauting po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Historia harcerstwa polskiego 1911 - 1997 - odc. 2; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Siła bezsilnych - Skauting po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Telewizyjny Słownik Biograficzny - Aleksander Kamiński 2; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Siła bezsilnych - Skauting po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Historia harcerstwa polskiego 1911 - 1997 - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Siła bezsilnych - Skauting po polsku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kontrowersje - Lisowczycy - prawda i legenda; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Lisowczycy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Pan na Żuławach - Chwila szczerości - odc. 8; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierz wyklęty; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Rozbity Kamień; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Dzieje Polaków - Narodowość: antykomunista. Józef Mackiewicz; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Słowa i twarze - Słowa i twarze - Józef Mackiewicz 1; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - WSW/WSI; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Od Aten do Aten - odc. 5, magazyn 7:35 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 88, magazyn sportowy 8:05 Szermierka - Mistrzostwa Europy w Kijowie 9:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - sport 12:00 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 65, magazyn sportowy 12:30 Rajdy samochodowe - Rajd Subaru 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA - rewanżowy mecz półfinałowy: zenit sankt petersburg - bayern monachium 14:45 Polskie Sukcesy 2007 - Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata w Osace 16:00 Łucznictwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata 16:30 Pełnosprawni - magazyn 17:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - sport 20:25 Euroexpress - magazyn informacyjny 20:35 Szermierka - Mistrzostwa Europy w Kijowie 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:20 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Świata juniorów w Bydgoszczy - kronika 22:25 Sylwetki olimpijskie - odc. 3, cykl reportaży 22:30 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng EAA Outdoor w Jerez de la Frontera - sport 00:45 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Producenci potworów 8:00 Królewna Śnieżka 10:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Elektryczna vendetta (3) 12:00 Królewna Śnieżka 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Niewłaściwy człowiek (5) 15:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Elektryczna vendetta (3) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Niewłaściwy człowiek (5) 18:00 Jane Doe: Jak zabić swojego szefa? 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Śmierć w płomieniach (6) 22:00 Dotyk zła: Dlaczego ja? (3) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wakat (17) 0:00 Dotyk zła: Dlaczego ja? (3) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Wakat (17) 2:00 Jane Doe: Jak zabić swojego szefa? 4:00 Producenci potworów Canal + Film 8:30 Niagara 10:00 Woda 12:00 Łapu-capu 12:10 Simpsonowie 11 (19) 12:45 Łapu-capu 13:00 Układ idealny 14:30 DOA: Dead or Alive 16:00 Taxi 4 17:30 Opowieści z Ziemiomorza 19:30 Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Waran z Komodo - żywy dinozaur (7/13) 20:00 Nieustraszony 21:45 2 dni w dolinie 23:30 Van Veeteren: Moreno i cisza 1:00 Za cenę życia 2:45 Emilia 4:05 Fast Food Nation Canal + Sport 7:00 Idę na całość 8:40 Grubasem być 10:15 Tort ze śniegu 12:10 Stan oblężenia 14:10 Wall Street 16:20 Gdyby Słońce było bogiem 17:55 Statyści 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 21:45 Łapu-capu extra 22:15 Cztery poziomo: Zaciek (7/12) 22:40 Cztery poziomo: Psyche (8/12) 23:10 9. kompania 1:35 Ścieżka strachu 3:30 Biznes 5:10 Neil Young - Złote serce National Geographic Channel 6:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur 7:00 Amazońskie szpony 8:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle i elektrowstrząsy 8:30 W świecie krokodyli: Olbrzymi pyton 9:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Kto siedzi za sterem? 10:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Montserrat - wybuch wulkanu 11:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (6) 11:30 I co wy na to? (6) 12:00 Czysta nauka: Teleskop prawie doskonały 13:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Król Artur 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Kto siedzi za sterem? 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Montserrat - wybuch wulkanu 16:00 W głębi dżungli: Nowe granice 17:00 W głębi dżungli: Leśne potwory 18:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? 19:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 20:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (7) 20:30 I co wy na to? (7) 21:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 22:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 23:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 0:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 2:00 Co się stanie, jeśli... (7) 2:30 I co wy na to? (7) 3:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Bajkowy pałac w Dubaju 5:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku